Scars, Blade and Blood
by Kereyi
Summary: [Put On Hold]Sango has to cope with two decisions. Giving up the man she's come to love, or forgetting her fathers wishes for her to marry a Prince. MS, IK
1. Run Away

**Chapter 1**

Looking up at the stars, Sango sighed. It had been so hard lately. Closing her eyes, she let the wind blow thru her long black hair that was tied back loosely by a white ribbon. Her outfit, consisting of a white and pink robe covered by an olive dress, rustled as well. Leaning back, she looked up at the moon. It was so bright tonight, like an Orb of light.

A small sound behind her made her whirl. Putting her hand on Hiraikotsu – a Giant Boomerang – she prepared to hurl it. Out of the bushes came a small squeak and Sango relaxed. A tiny cat stepped out of the bushes, red eyes intent on Sango. It had two swishing tales and a black diamond on her forehead. Strolling over to Sango, it brushed up against her and Sango smiled, petting the small animals white fur.

"Hello, Kilala. I thought it might be someone else. Actually, I was hoping…" Sango trailed off and looked back up at the stars. She had been hoping it was Miroku. She needed to tell him soon, or it would be too late. Kilala let out a tiny mew and nestled against Sango's leg. Sango smiled and then sighed. So long ago….

**Flashback**

Hurtling the Hiraikotsu at the giant Eagle Demon, Sango prepared for combat. As the boomerang circled around – narrowly missing the demon – Sango caught it and hurled it again. Hitting the Eagle Demon between shoulder and torso, it squawked and fell to the ground. Inuyasha jumped up then, slashing out with his Tetsusaige. Kagome had an arrow notched and was waiting for the opportune moment. But Sango's eyes were drawn to the lone monk, waiting for his opportunity in their task. Driving his staff into the ground, he tugged experimentally at the Prayer Beads that were wrapped firmly around his hand. The Eagle Demon managed to avoid Inuyasha's sword, but went hurtling toward Miroku. Sango felt her heart stop as Miroku's eyes widened, but then the Prayer Beads were off and a howling wind filled her ears. The Wind Tunnel – or Kazaana – began to suck in the Bird Demon and soon he was gone and Miroku was tying the Prayer Beads back on, a grin on his face.

Landing, Sango climbed off Kilala and walked over to him, hands in fists. Miroku calmly dusted himself off and prepared for the onslaught.

"You idiot! You could have been killed! Why did you wait until the Demon was only a few inches away?" howled Sango. Inuyasha landed and re-sheathed Tetsusaiga. Kagome lowered her bow and stared as Sango approached Miroku, hands clenching and unclenching.

"Don't worry yourself so much Sango," said Miroku, eyeing her hand. He knew that if he didn't tread carefully, a slap would be in store. "I just waited for the right moment. That's all."

"You've been more careless then usual, monk. Do you truly think to live forever? You could've been killed today! And then what? Naraku would continue to live and you wouldn't get your revenge. Is that what you want?"

"Sango. I don't know why you're so angry but I'm sorry," apologized Miroku. It was true; he had no idea why Sango was mad. It just made no sense.

"You'll never understand, will you?" muttered Sango. She climbed back onto Kilala and flew away, not looking back.

**End of Flashback**

Sango lay down on the grass, eyes closed. He would never understand, that much she knew. Never. No one would understand her feelings. She was betrothed to another, but loved a monk. What was she to do? She had left in such a huff to come back to this place, the first place he had put his hand on hers. Every time she thought of him, anger and love would course through her, emotions so entangled she couldn't figure them out.

"What should I do, Kilala? He's so clueless. And such a womanizer I doubt he ever noticed me." Petting Kilala, she turned over onto her stomach. Gazing out at the water, she wondered if he would ever be hers. He was so clueless! Throwing a rock into the water, she let her anger simmer and mused over the fact if they had found where she was or not. Running off like that; it wasn't like her at all. Maybe they'd be smart and actually find her.

Kilala stood suddenly and growled as something sounded far down the road. Sango jumped up and rushed for cover, hiding in a cove that had been dug out long ago.

"I don't know why you thought of coming here, Miroku. Sango is pissed at you so let her be," came a ruff voice. Sango grimaced. They had finally found her.

"That's what I can't understand, Inuyasha. Why she is so mad is a mystery to me," said Miroku.

_Maybe if you thought of more then women you'd realize, stupid,_ thought Sango bitterly.

"I think Sango just wants to be alone," came a woman's voice. Sango lifted her head. She wanted to talk to Kagome; she was the only one able to understand her feelings. She would need to talk to her without the others knowing.

Peeking over the rim of the cove, she saw them stop only inches from where she was, Miroku and Inuyasha with their backs to her. Kagome dropped her backpack to the ground and had her hands on her hips, glaring at the two men.

Sango waved slightly to Kagome and when she noticed, put a finger to her lips. She then motioned with her hands that she wanted to talk to her alone. Kagome nodded slightly and Inuyasha asked her what she was nodding about.

"Nothing. I think I forgot something at home. I'm gonna go back thru the well, all right? But I really don't think Sango would be here, Miroku. Good guess though," said Kagome

"And how do you plan on getting back to the well?" barked Inuyasha, arms crossed.

"I can walk. Go set up camp somewhere. I need to talk to Kaede before I leave," replied Kagome. Inuyasha growled but nodded.

"I'll come for you in the morning so be ready." Turning away, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo – the tiny fox demon – walked away. After Kagome was sure they were out of earshot, she walked over to the cove and Sango crawled out.

"Thanks for not telling them where I was," said Sango. Kagome settled down beside her and gazed out at the water.

"So Miroku was right. You are here after all. Why did you choose this place?" asked Kagome. Sango sighed.

"It's because this was the first time he touched my hand, not my butt. I just felt like I needed to come here to think…." Trailing off, she glanced at Kagome.

"Miroku's really worried, Sango. He doesn't understand your anger, or your worry. If you just came out and told him–" Kagome was cut off as Sango rushed in, anger embedded in her voice.

"No! If I told him, that would mean that I'm neglecting my father's wishes. I can't do that, Kagome! He's gone and the only way to make him rest in peace is by going by his wishes!"

"But do you love the man you are betrothed to?" asked Kagome quietly.

Sango looked up sharply and stared at her. Kagome was gazing out at the water, eyes troubled.

"No, I don't love him. But," Sango bowed her head, afraid.

"Then don't. Go by your our wishes Sango. If you love someone, either tell them, or hope they'll figure it out. In your case, I'd tell Miroku. He really cares for you Sango," whispered Kagome. Sango nodded. Kagome was right whether she wanted her to be or not.

"But how do I know he feels the same way?" asked Sango. Kagome stood, brushing off her skirt.

"I don't know, Sango. But don't let your feelings turn you away from what you want," Kagome let out a short laugh. "You don't know how great someone is until there almost gone." Turning away, she picked up her backpack and headed in the direction that Inuyasha had gone.

Sango pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Kilala crawled over to her and yawned. Sango smiled slightly, though many things troubled her now: Should she do as Kagome said and tell Miroku? Or should she do as her father wished?

Yawning, Sango settled down, head on the Hiraikotsu and closed her eyes. Kilala curled up under her neck and purred and Sango smiled. Sleep took her as thoughts of her decision filled her head.

* * *

Hope you liked Chapter One. I'm gonna post at least three more next time so be ready. 


	2. Understanding

Welcome to the next chapter! Hope you like this one! I changed my mind about adding 'a lot of chapters at once' so don't hurt me! cowers anywayz, onto the story!  
Oh and if you didn't kno... _when i type in this font_ it means she's either thinking or dreaming so the beginning is her deraming and...well hopefully you get the point. cough sry I took up so much time. read on!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2  
Understanding

_Sango landed in an unknown world; flowers swayed gently and many trees covered the landscape. Turning, she found a lake spread out as far as she could see. Suddenly, an unknown weight was felt on her back and she was surprised to find her Hiraikotsu strapped there. Kilala appeared beside her in her full demon form, proud and regal. Sango climbed onto her back and let Kilala lead her to another part of her dream._

_Kilala disappeared suddenly and Sango fell hard, landing on hard soil. The trees around her began to twist into mutant like forms and Sango struggled to her feet. Reaching back to grab Hiraikotsu, she was surprised when it vanished as well. Falling once again, she rubbed her ankle as the sky clouded over and everything was thrown into utter darkness._

_Sango staggered to her feet, eyeing her surroundings warily – or what was left of them. The vast darkness that had entombed the trees stretched and seemed to have a life of its own._

_Reaching out her hands, she stumbled forward, groping blindly for something to take a hold of. She was becoming frustrated and she knew all too well that when one became frustrated, one made mistakes._

_Her fingers brushed cloth and she bit back a yelp as a hand grabbed hers. The darkness pulled away and Sango gasped. A man stood before her, his clothing that of a demon slayer. He had an axe strapped to his waist and was gawking at Sango._

"_F-father?" whispered Sango, appalled._

"_Sango! My dear child, it is you!" cried the man, pulling Sango into a tight hug. Sango's eyes were wide but she felt tears fill them none the less. Hugging her father back, she cried into his chest._

"_My dear, what are you doing here?" asked her father as he looked at her. Sango wiped away her tears and stepped back, smiling._

"_I think this is a dream but so far it is a good dream," laughed Sango. Her laughter stopped when she saw the look on her father's face. "What is it father?"_

"_This is the World of Souls. You've tripped over it in your sleep and now you're at risk of dieing here," said her father. Sango felt her tears return and shook her head._

"_Father, before I wake, I need to ask you something," murmured Sango. "I have fallen in love but it is not with the man you wished me to marry."_

"_Another man has captured your heart, my dear?" laughed her father. Sango felt a blush creep onto her face and looked down. "Now, now. Who is this man that has your heart in his hands?"_

"_He…he is a monk, father," muttered Sango, embarrassed._

"_A monk? My, my, he must be a very intimidating monk to capture your interests my dear. How old is he, where is his village and is he a good fighter?" he asked._

"_He is coming upon his twentieth year, he has no village, and he is an excellent fighter due to the curse of an awful demon," answered Sango, becoming more confident._

_Her father raised an eyebrow at his age but nodded. "He sounds very nice, daughter. But have you even met the man I promised you to?"_

"_Well…uh…not exactly. I've been busy trying to avenge you and the village, and I've had no time to travel to his Kingdom–"_

"_Then go to the Kingdom when you wake. I wish for you to meet with the man I have promised you too before giving you permission to marry another," Sango's blush deepened and he burst out laughing. "Don't tell me you've never imagined marrying this young monk?"_

"_Well…let's not get into that," murmured Sango. Her father continued to laugh and her blush continued to deepen._

"_Oh, child you do know how to make your old man laugh," Wiping tears from his eyes he looked at her seriously, "but I want you to promise me you'll go take a look at the Prince before you chose. Spend a few days with him and see how you like him."_

"_But how do I contact you again?" asked Sango. Her father was slowly beginning to fade and she was becoming frantic._

"_Just think about me before you go to sleep and I shall hear your call, child. Remember, the Prince lives in the Northern Lands. Farewell, Sango." He faded all together and_ Sango's eyes snapped open.

Sitting up, she rubber her head. Her conversation with her father was still clear in her mind and she sighed. It was still dark out; the shadows played across the water. Crawling over to the edge, she dipped her hands in to drink and dropped the water back in the river when she saw a reflection. Whirling, she came face to face with the one person she didn't want to see at that moment.

Miroku was sitting beside the Hiraikotsu, watching her with a slight smile. Sango tried to move backwards and felt her hand slide. Falling backwards, she felt a hand grab hers just as her hair dipped into the water. Looking up into Miroku's eyes, she felt the conflict of emotions rip through her again; constant anger mixed with love.

"Thank you," managed Sango, crawling back over to the Hiraikotsu and Kilala. Kilala was watching her with curiosity and was trying to settle back to sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were here. Kagome wanted to leave in such a hurry and then came to our camp soon after so I put two and two together," Raising an eyebrow, he inquired, "You were either having a pleasant dream about someone or remembered something of great importance."

"How long had you been watching me?!" exclaimed Sango, a blush creeping onto her face. He had been watching her sleep.

"I left right after Kagome came back to our camp. So about," Looking up at the moon, he counted on his fingers, "four hours."

"Four hours!? Why would you watch me for four hours!?" shouted Sango.

"Keep your voice down. You looked so peaceful; I couldn't bring myself to wake you. And besides," A mischievous look came into his eyes, "you could have been dreaming about me."

Sango was furious. He had been there for four hours. Four hours she had been asleep talking about the Prince she was betrothed to and the man she loved; Miroku. She looked down, thinking about her fathers' words. She needed to go alone, that much was certain.

"Something is troubling you. Would you like to talk about it?" asked Miroku, sitting down beside her.

Sango was about to shake her head but thought different. Kagome had said she should tell Miroku, but wouldn't hinting at be almost the same? Looking up, she took a deep breath to tell him what she meant but the words never came. Instead, she was surprised to feel his lips pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

When they finally parted, Sango was breathless. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest, relaxing against him.

"Did that help cease your troubles?" asked Miroku, still slightly breathless.

Sango let out a short laugh. "No, it didn't. I was going to tell you something…but now," Sango trailed off as she buried her head in his chest, feeling tears well up. No matter what the Prince was like, no one would be able to recapture her heart like Miroku had.

"Can you still tell me?" whispered Miroku.

Sango let out a shuddering sigh and nodded. Looking up into his eyes she was surprised that the conflict of emotions had cleared. All that was there was love. Love for this lecherous monk that had stolen her heart long ago.

"I'm betrothed to another," she said in a rush. She felt Miroku stiffen and forced herself to continue to stare into his eyes. They had shifted though. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"But," stuttered Miroku. Sango knew she had hurt him and almost couldn't stand it.

"I have to leave at first light to the Northern Kingdoms to meet him. It was my fathers last wish before he died," looking away, she felt him tighten his grip on her arms.

"But Sango you must know by now that I love you," whispered Miroku fiercely. Sango's eyes widened and she looked up at him.

"You…you do?" asked Sango. Miroku nodded and pulled her into another deep kiss.

After they parted once more, Sango was depressed. Her father wanted her to meet the Prince but now she knew that Miroku loved her; and her him. Shaking her head, she put her hands to her temple.

"I need to sleep," she said suddenly. Miroku looked at her questionably but she shook her head.

"All right. Will I be able to see you before you leave?" asked Miroku, standing. He pulled Sango up with him, holding tight to her hands.

"I hope so. Come see me just before first light. Not a minute later, monk," said Sango. She kissed him goodnight and then put her head on the grass. Smiling, she thought of her father before she fell asleep again.


	3. Decisions

How did you guyz like the last chapter? I've only gotten two reviews! Well, anyways, this next chapter may confuse, she the beginning is like a dream, just so you kno. i didn't want to but it in Italics tho, cuz well, i don't really kno! Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Whirling the Hiraikotsu over her head she sent it hurtling at the demon that held Miroku. Slicing off its arm at the shoulders, she watched as Kilala picked him up and brought him back to her.

"I told you to be more careful, monk," growled Sango as Kilala landed.

"I know, but since Kagome left us we need to be more reckless if we plan on winning," replied Miroku, gingerly stepping down off Kilala. As his feet hit the ground, he fell hard, twisting his ankle. Sango rushed over to him and helped him to sit up.

"Its nothing, the demon just hurt my leg," said Miroku, lifting his robes to show his injured leg.

"More like sliced open your leg. You won't be able to stand for weeks," said Sango. Then she remembered something Miroku had said, "What exactly do you mean by 'since Kagome left us'? And by the way, where's Inuyasha?"

"Sango," asked Miroku, looking at her funny. "Kagome went back to her Era three years ago after pinning Inuyasha once more to the Sacred Tree."

"What?!" exclaimed Sango. "But we're not done collecting the jewel shards and haven't destroyed Naraku!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Are you feeling all right? We obtained the jewel _and_ destroyed Naraku. Kagome took it back to her Era _three years ago_."

Sango stared at him and then heard thrashing behind her. Whirling, she found the demon she had hit running towards them. Suddenly she remembered something. This was all a dream. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be talking to her father.

"Father! We must talk!" cried Sango as the demon was nearly upon them.

The landscape melted away the same way when water was splashed on an oil painting, leaving her in utter darkness. A bright light flared and Sango's father stepped out of the light, regarding her with angry eyes and crossed arms.

"Why have you summoned me so earlier?" said her father, voice becoming louder with every word. "We talked no more then twenty minutes before and that is hardly enough time to make it to the Prince's Kingdom, Sango."

"Father, I cannot meet the Prince. Miroku has already proclaimed his love to me and I cannot, no, will not–"

"I do not care whether your monk has proclaimed his love or not. Will you bury an old man's wishes so easily?" cut in her father.

"No, father. I just wish for you to know that I will never love another li–"

"You will go to the Kingdom at dawn; you will meet the Prince, and then you shall tell me your decision."

Sango stared up at her father with tears in her eyes. She couldn't do it. She had to do as her father wished. He was dead after all. "Yes, father," she said meekly.

"That's my girl. Now, wake up and leave for the Kingdom. It's about a two-day fly on Kilala. Good luck, daughter," kissing her forehead, he vanished.

Sango sighed and woke herself up.

* * *

"I'm going to look around," said Miroku suddenly. He stood and brushed himself off. 

"What for? You already left once already. What do you need to go look at?" asked Inuyasha, opening one eye.

"Nothing, it's nothing. It's almost dawn and I have things to do," smiled Miroku. Inuyasha glared at him but didn't stop him as he vanished into the trees.

Kagome watched him leave and stood suddenly as well, eyes worried.

"Don't tell me you want to leave too?" barked Inuyasha.

"Miroku's acting strange. I'm gonna follow him," Looking back at Inuyasha, she saw him glowering at her. "You can come too."

"Damn monk," muttered Inuyasha as Kagome left. "Shippo, watch the camp. I'll be back soon."

"But Inuyasha!" cried the young fox demon as Inuyasha ran off into the forest after Kagome. "It's not fair! Why do they get to go play around and I have to stay here?" Pouting, Shippo crossed his arms and glared into the trees.

* * *

"You're late," said Sango, placing the Hiraikotsu on her back. Kilala was still partially asleep and was trying to stand. 

"I'm sorry. Inuyasha wanted to know why I had to leave, so I had to take a different path in order for him not to follow," replied Miroku. Glancing at Kilala he sighed, "You're really going to go to the Northern Kingdom?"

"I must. It's my fathers' wish, even if…" biting her lip she moved closer to him. "Forgive me for leaving you. The Prince will not be able to win me over so easily."

"I hope not. If you don't return in a week to this very spot, I'm coming after you," said Miroku, wrapping his arms around her.

"Deal."

* * *

"Look! Miroku found Sango!" exclaimed Kagome in a surprised whisper. Inuyasha was beside her, on his stomach, trying unsuccessfully to move the Tetsusaiga sheath out of his ribs. 

"I knew she had to be around here. I could smell her," retorted Inuyasha. Kagome lifted an eyebrow at him and gave a surprised gasp when Miroku embraced Sango.

"She did it! She took my advice!" murmured Kagome happily. Inuyasha stared at her and then at the two below.

"Lecher," muttered Inuyasha to himself. "Any minute now, he'll grab her ass and she'll slap him and then we can all continue our journey."

But what Inuyasha had thought, never happened. Instead, Miroku kissed Sango deeply before watching her leave on Kilala.

"What the h–" exclaimed Inuyasha, but was cut off as he hit the ground hard. Kagome was staring at him, eyes fuming with anger as she muttered the 'Sit' command over and over.

Miroku looked back at them and took a step back. How long had they been watching? Inuyasha was on the ground, the imprint of his body clear against the dirt and grass. Kagome was above him, anger fuming through her. Miroku laughed weakly and walked the other way, hoping they hadn't seen too much or heard too much.

"Miroku you ijit! You let her fly away without stopping her!" howled Inuyasha, standing and then sliding down the mountainside with Kagome not far behind.

"How long have you been there?" asked Miroku, rubbing the back of his head.

"About five minutes. Now let's follow her! She told you where she went; we saw it; so tell!" shouted Inuyasha. Miroku stepped back, laughing weakly and waving his hands as Inuyasha tried to pound on him. Kagome was looking at the ground and finally picked up a small sheet of paper.

"She went to the Northern Kingdom, Inuyasha. Leave poor Miroku alone," said Kagome, standing.

"The Northern Kingdom?" Inuyasha dropped Miroku onto the ground and walked over to Kagome.

"Yeah. Sango left this note in case Miroku decided not to tell us," shooting a glare at Miroku, she read, " 'My dear friends, I am terribly sorry for leaving without saying anything except to Miroku, but I must travel to the Northern Kingdom. My father said that he betrothed me to a Prince and this Prince lives in the North. I should be back in a week, to this very spot. Do not fret, I will be fine. Sango.' " Kagome looked up from the note and then passed it to Inuyasha for him to read.

"I can't believe you let her leave, Miroku. I'm gonna–"

"Sit!" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha fell to the ground before he could finish his sentence, moaning as he struggled to get up.

"Will you stop doing that!?" snarled Inuyasha. Kagome crossed her arms and glowered at him before saying to Miroku, "Why didn't you stop her?"

"Well," scratching the back of his head, he laughed weakly, "She told me it was for her father, and I'm not one to criticize the dead."

"I highly doubt that, monk. I saw you kissi–"

"Sit!"

"STOP IT!"

"What Inuyasha meant to say, was that you two seem to be getting along pretty well," said Kagome, glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was struggling to get up. This was beginning to become a nuisance. Kagome never said the 'S' word so many times unless she was angry, or wanted her way. Inuyasha edged closer to her.

"Yeah, we are getting along better. She hasn't slapped me in a while," said Miroku, blushing. They knew.

Inuyasha lunged and put his hand firmly over Kagome's mouth. Kagome was surprised and brought her elbow back, hitting him square in the gut, and then kicking him in the shin. She finally whirled and stopped just an inch from his nose where she was planning on breaking it and backed away.

"Don't EVER do that again Inuyasha," growled Kagome. "You know what's in store for you now that you pulled off that little stunt"

"No please, Kagome. I didn't me–"

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" snarled Kagome. Inuyasha stayed on the ground then, too afraid to move.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, Sango's leaving. You know we have to go after her. If she sees this Prince…" Kagome trailed off as she walked back up the hill and into the forest.

Inuyasha jumped up, ears lying flat on his head as he began to growl. Miroku was behind him, watching with an amused grin.

"She sat you at least ten times, Inuyasha. I think that's a new record!" laughed Miroku.

"Watch it, monk. And no that's not a new record. She's sat me a lot of times, you just weren't there when she said it on the hill," cracking his neck, he winced. "I think my back is going to be out for a week."

"Come now, she only did it because she didn't want you interfering," said Miroku, beginning to climb up the hill.

"Interfering my ass. She just wanted to put me into the ground!" whispered Inuyasha, following. He would get her for this, that was for sure. He would get her when she didn't even realize it.

* * *

And thats the end of this chapter. Next one will be mainly about Sango's journey to the castle. Oh! And whats this? Someone unexpected is visiting the Kingdom too! Wow! Review plz! I need more Reviews! lol. 


	4. City of the North

**Chapter 4**

Sango sighed as the sun set once more. It was her second day out and the mountains her father had said she would see weren't getting any closer. Kilala looked up at her friend and growled, wondering if to land or not. Sango had a special connection with the two-tail: able to sense her thoughts as if one. Sango took this gift as a blessing of the gods, but only went as far as to understand what she was saying.

"Let's move on a little more. If I don't see any change in the landscape soon, we'll land," said Sango quickly. Kilala growled her reply and put on an extra burst of speed. Sango hoped to see some sign of life before it grew too dark; she wanted to get this over with.

A sudden beam of light below caught her attention and she stared down with awe. There, on the ground at the foot of the mountains was a city filled with light. Near the top, was a castle, larger then any Sango had ever seen before. She gawked and then signalled for Kilala to take her down. Kilala growled and shot towards the city; more like the castle to be exact.

"Kilala! Don't go towards the castle! Land outside the city. People might think it odd if we fly directly there," said Sango. Kilala turned slightly so they landed just outside the city gates.

Jumping off her back, Sango stared up at the marble walls with awe. She had never seen anything like it! The walls were at least twenty metres high, with archers and swordsmen patrolling the walls. Kilala let the fire engulf her and once she was in her kitten form; jumped up on Sango's shoulder.

"I hope they don't mind us coming so late. It's pretty late," muttered Sango, putting her hand on her Hiraikotsu. Kilala growled as one of the archers pointed to her.

Sango began to walk towards the arched bridge, which was beginning to go up. The archer signalled to the others and they pulled their bows back.

"Kilala!" shouted Sango as Kilala burst into flames and carried her towards the doorway. There were cries from above but Sango ignored them as she crouched lower on Kilala's back. Arrows were fired, but Sango ignored them as well, eyes intent on the rapidly closing door. Kilala let out a wild roar and slammed through the top of the gate just as it was closing. Sango ducked her head into Kilala's neck fur and winced as debris hit her back and shoulders.

"We made it!" shouted Sango as Kilala flew into the air. Kilala growled at her friend and Sango sighed, "Yes, I know we should've just flown into the city but I wanted to be civil for once. Don't growl at me, Kilala. I'm aloud to make mistakes. Now, land in an alley and we'll find an Inn. I have a little coin from Miroku."

Kilala dove towards the nearest alleyway, steering clear of sight. As they landed, Sango waited for Kilala to change back before walking out of the alleyway. Soldiers still were frantically rebuilding the bridge and others were running up and down the streets, eyes intent on the sky.

"We'll have to keep a low profile for a while. I doubt we'll get into the castle with these loons running around," said Sango as she slipped from shadow to shadow. Kilala mewed quietly from her shoulder and Sango laughed. "Yes, they are like deer, prancing too and fro without any realization of the inevitable. Point well taken."

Glancing at the signs above the tall buildings that decorated the street, Sango searched for a cheap one. Coming upon one Inn that caught her interest, the 'Dancing Dragon', she stepped inside. Immediately, the smell of beer and filthy men filled her nostrils and she gagged. Everyone in the common room had turned to stare at her and some men began to leer. They quieted once Sango put a firm grip on her Hiraikotsu and Kilala barred her fangs. Turning, Sango stalked out of the room and sighed as the door closed behind her.

"Maybe we should just go to the castle. I'm sure the Prince will welcome me," muttered Sango. Kilala voiced her opinion and Sango rolled her eyes, "I know I said we should keep a low profile but I really don't feel like being leered at."

Walking on, Sango was conscious of the sounds of feet behind her. Quickening her step, she put a firm grip on her Hiraikotsu and listened hard. At least seven men; all strong. She winced. Kilala could help her, but if the men had swords…she whirled and was surprised when someone vanished into the darkness. Sango raised an eyebrow and walked forward. Kilala growled and jumped down in front of Sango.

"What is it?" asked Sango.

A hand shot from inside the shadow's, grabbing onto Sango's wrist. She let out a scream and tried to wrench her arm free of the hands grip as it dragged her towards the shadows, other hand lashing out behind her. It was like trying to free yourself from iron; the hand did not budge. Sango pulled forth a dagger hidden in her sleeve and cut at the hand, which let go immediately. Looking up, she saw two molten gold eyes staring at her through the shadows, the moonlight twinkling off them. Then they were gone. Panting, Sango stepped back, only to fall hard on her bottom.

Five dead men were behind her and she was surprised to find them all neatly with there throats cut. Struggling to her feet, Sango rushed off in another direction, thanking the person who had just saved her from five thugs.

* * *

Walking back to the castle, the man regarded his hand with slight interest. The blood of the men he had killed still stained his hand and his other hand had a warm, tingling sensation within it. Growling with disgust, he tried to rid himself of the feeling, but it came on stronger, demanding his utmost attention.

"Why does my hand feel that way? It makes no sense. I should feel nothing of the sort, especially for her. She travels with Inuyasha after all, does she not?" asked the man to no one in particular. A woman with a basket of herbs cradled in her arms looked at him strangely and hurried on, not glancing back.

"Why did we even venture to this place? If it weren't for him I wouldn't have to resort to this…" muttering to himself, he made his way to the castle where his liege men and his others waited. All the while, he thought of the woman, and the way his hand still tingled from her touch.

* * *

"This is the last Inn," growled Sango, looking up at the rickety sign. It read 'Castle Illusion'. Kilala mewed happily and Sango opened the door and for once she wasn't hit with the waft of beer and unwashed men. Sighing with relief, she closed the door and regarded the room with interest. Laughter could be heard quietly from corners around the room and serving maids rushed around the room, distributing food and drink.

"Excuse me, miss. Where can I find the Innkeeper?" asked Sango to a passing maid. The maid stopped only briefly to call to the Innkeeper and then was off again, rushing to a hooded figure in a corner. Sango felt a shiver go up her spine as she tried to gaze into the dark cowl of there hood.

"Ah, m'lady. What is it you desire?" asked a voice from behind her. Sango whirled, eyes wide and then saw an old woman behind her, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I wish for a room. I have some coin that should pay for a room and a few hot meals, but nothing more," replied Sango, risking a glance at the corner where the figure was sitting. They were watching her with curious … violet eyes? Sango started when the Innkeeper tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it that bothers you? My Lady," The Innkeeper added hastily. Sango turned and bowed slightly, waiting as the Innkeeper raised an eyebrow and turned. Risking a glance at the shadowy figure, she started again when she noticed them gone.

"You're room will be shown to you momentarily, m'lady," bowed the Innkeeper and shuffled off back to the kitchen. Sango nodded slightly, thinking about the violet-eyed man. The eyes seemed so familiar yet so unreal. Another tap on her shoulder made Sango start and a young woman bowed and then walked away, beckoning for her to follow.

"Kilala! Come on, you can play with the children later," called Sango. Kilala looked up from a group of children she had been playing with and ran over to Sango. The children sighed miserably and resumed there playing, but risked a few glances at the small two-tail.

"This is your room, milady," bowed the young woman. Sango glanced inside and nearly dropped her pack. The walls were a nice shade of navy blue with gold dragons worked into the wall. There was one queen-sized bed in the room and three comfortable chairs. The carpet was a deep shade of blue as well. Sango walked inside, studying the intricate work of the walls.

"Thank you. Could you bring up some food as well?" asked Sango. The young woman bowed and hurried away, shutting the door with a slight slam.

Kilala jumped up on the bed and sniffed at it profusely, searching for a good space to curl up on. They had hardly any sleep in the two days it took to get to the town and she was tired.

"Isn't it beautiful, Kilala?" muttered Sango, falling backwards onto the bed. It was soft and very bouncy. "Tomorrow we get to meet the Prince." Sango's face fell. She thought about her fathers' words and Miroku. He was waiting for her back at the village, waiting and hoping that she would come back soon.

Kilala nuzzled her hand and Sango began to pet her, her mind wandering. Miroku. He was the lecherous monk that she had fallen for, hardly what she thought of as her first love. But he was perfect, in every flaw.

There was a knock on the door and Sango rose, fatigue and famine washing over her. The young woman held two plates; one heaped with steaming fish and spiced potatoes, the other with another fish, larger then the first.

"Here you are, milady." Handing her the plates of steaming food, she retreated to the common room again. Sango thanked her and placed the larger fish down in front of Kilala.

Kilala pounced on the fish, tearing and biting faster then ever. They had only eaten the food Kagome had given them, which was hardly enough for a two day journey. Sango ate her fish and spiced potatoes with as much speed as her friend.

After they were done, Sango settled into the warm comforters of her bed. Kilala yawned broadly and snuggled against her, falling asleep immediately. Sango smiled, feeling happiness for the first time in two days. Yawning, she fell asleep quickly, dreaming of Miroku and their newfound happiness.

* * *

"Why is she still alive?" hissed the hooded figure as they stepped out of the 'Castle Illusion'. Growling, the figure surveyed the area, searching for someone in particular. Violet eyes met golden and another figure stepped from the shadows.

"Why isn't she dead? Did you stop my assassins?" snarled the hooded figure. The other only regarded them with cold gold eyes.

"She was no threat to you, Your Majesty. I'm sure the Prince will take kindly to her," replied the other.

"I do not care whether he takes kindly to her, I will not have my son playing games with one of no noble birth!" exclaimed the hooded figure.

The other sighed, and turned beckoning to the cloaked one. They walked off to the castle, arguing feverishly about the woman that slept peacefully in the Inn.

* * *

Watcha think? And for all you who are wondering, the Prince will be revealed in the next chapter. I am also terribly sorry for taking so long to get up this chapter! Forgive? Well, hope you enjoy it, and REVIEW!


	5. More Surprises

**Chapter 5**

Sango woke to Kilala growling angrily at the door. Someone was scratching at the other side, trying without success to get inside. Sango pushed back the covers and glanced outside. It was still dark and she yawned. Picking up Hiraikotsu, she slowly walked over to the door. The minute her hand touched the handle, the scratching stopped and a letter popped through the bottom of the door, onto the soft carpet. Then there was the sound of scampering feet and Sango wretched the door open. No one was in site. Closing the door lightly, she kneeled to pick up the letter. It was in a plain envelope, but Sango knew it either held good news or horrible.

Ripping open the letter, she read:

_Dearest Sango,_

_I have been informed of your arrival at my Kingdom and I wish to invite you to the ball that is being hosted for my cousins twentieth naming day. I hope you come, as I have a great desire to see you again. Your father was always such the persuader and immediately my mother and him came to an accord. If you are to be my wife, I wish to meet you first._

_Sincerely,_

_The Prince of the North._

Kilala whimpered at the look on Sango's face. She hadn't brought any gowns of any sort. She fell to her knees with a soft _thump,_ staring at the words over and over. A ball. That meant she had to _dance_ and she had never danced in her whole life.

"What am I to do, Kilala?" moaned Sango. She had no idea. Kilala nuzzled her hand and she pet her until she wearily stood. Going back over to the bed, she flopped down, curled up in the covers and fell asleep, the note still in hand.

* * *

Turning, the golden-eyed man regarded his charge with little interest. She was of medium height and found great delight in the ball she was holding. Wearing a pink kimono with yellow flowers, she flicked off her sandals and jumped around, happily bouncing the ball. Her black hair was pulled back in a short ponytail to the side and it reminded him of another young girl he had taken charge of.

Growling, he ushered her down the street to where the young woman he had saved before was staying. As they rounded the corner, he saw her leaving. Tightening his lock on the child's arm, he pulled her into the shadows and when the young woman was only a few feet away, he pushed her out into the street.

The child fell onto her hands and knees and began to cry, watching helplessly as her ball rolled away. Sango stopped dead and picked up the ball as Kilala jumped down.

"Are you all right?" asked Sango. The little girl thanked Sango and stood, watching her with tear stained eyes.

"I'm all right. Where's my ball?" muttered the girl, wiping her cheeks clean. Kilala mewed at her and she looked down. Giving a tiny shriek of delight, she knelt to scratch the two-tail's ears. Sango smiled and handed her the ball as Kilala purred with delight.

"Where is your mother?" asked Sango, kneeling down in front of the girl. The girl pointed absently to the castle and continued to play with Kilala.

"The...the castle?" stuttered Sango.

"Yeah. Mommy and daddy wanted me to see the city, but I didn't want to go with the man and he said I had to and that it would be fun," explained the girl, now lifting Kilala's paws up and pretending to make her dance. "He lied though, and then pushed me out in the street in front of you. He's probably going back to the castle now."

"Well, you're in luck. I need to go up to the castle today to see the Prince," said Sango. The little girl stopped playing with Kilala and stared at Sango.

"You're the woman he wanted to send the invitation to! He said that you were going to be here soon and he wanted you to come to the ball!" The little girl jumped up and down, obviously excited. "My name's Meraldina. But my parents call me Min, or Mina, whichever they prefer. I like Min, but it's up to you."

Sango nodded and Min exclaimed with glee. Grabbing her hand, she tried to drag her away; towards the castle. Sango laughed shortly and let herself be led.

"By the way, my brother has his cousin over," explained Min,

"Wait. Your _brother_! You mean, you're the Princess?" exclaimed Sango, stopping short.

Min turned to look at her with troubled eyes but suddenly the air around her became regal and proud.

"Yes. I am Princess Meraldina, heir to my mothers throne. Oh!" Min's eyes lit up with an idea and the proud air disappeared in an instant. "You have to meet my mother to! She'll be so happy to see you!"

Again, Min grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the castle. Sango laughed and followed quickly, but in the back of her head, she felt scared. She was finally going to meet the Prince and she didn't even know his name!

"Mother! I'm home! And look who I brought with me!" shouted Min as she pushed open the doors. Sango followed quietly, glancing left and right for any sign of the Prince.

"Ah, Min. Welcome home, dear. Did you have fun looking around the city with–" stopping mid sentence, a woman glanced up and found herself staring at Sango.

Long wavy black hair flowed to her mid-back, with tiny streaks of grey bridging her temples. She was fair, even if she did look older then Sango by many years. What made Sango gasp were the violet eyes that regarded her coldly. They were so much like the ones she had seen last night that she felt faint.

"Hello," said the woman curtly, looking her up and down. She wore a kimono of soft velvet blue with purple flowers worked into the top.

"Hi, you must be the Queen," whispered Sango in reply. She felt nauseous.

"Yes. You can call me Kemekyo. It is very good to finally meet you, Sango. When I met with your father, you were only yah-high." Tightening her lips, Kemekyo raised her hand until it was just below her waist.

Blushing, Sango smiled. "I got an invitation from your son, the Prince. About the ball?"

Kemekyo's eyes darkened and she turned away. Pursing her lips in thought, she glanced around until her eyes connected with the golden-eyed man's. He gave her a smug grin, his white fangs showing, and then disappeared into the shadows.

"Well! Let us show you to your chambers and then you can join us for lunch," said the Queen thru clenched teeth. She stalked away, her fists clasped around her dagger hilt.

"Don't mind mother, Sango. I wanna show you my room first!" exclaimed Min, eyes sparkling.

"But isn't lunch almost ready?" asked Sango, following Min into a corridor of doors and hallways.

"Yeah, but Sesshomaru will call us when its ready," said Min. Sango stopped short, hearing the name echo in her ears.

"Did…did you just say 'Sesshomaru'?" stuttered Sango.

"Yeah. He came into our service only a few days before you. He brought along another little girl, but she always stays near him."

"Is her name Rin?" Sango was getting worried. Why would Sesshomaru be here?

Min's eyes widened at the mention of the other girl's name and nodded slowly. "Yes. How do you know so much about them?"

"Kilala!" cried Sango suddenly and the two-tail transformed, right in the hallway. Min screamed as Kilala became her full demon form and waited for Sango to climb onto her back.

Sango shook her head. "Kilala, listen carefully. I want you to go to Inuyasha and Miroku and tell them to get here as soon as possible. Give them this," Handing Kilala an envelope, she continued, "It tells them its Sesshomaru. If you're not back in two days, I'll deal with him on my own. Understood?"

Kilala let out a warning growl but nodded at the look Sango gave her. With a snarl, she ran thru the hallways and out the front door.

_Be swift Kilala. I don't want them to worry, but if Sesshomaru knew of me coming, I may be in danger_.

* * *

"Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he fell to the ground again. Kagome stood above him, her eyes furious and her hands clenched into fists. Miroku sat nearby, blocking out the deafening roar of his two friends argument. He sighed heavily and Shippo looked up at him.

"Don't worry, Miroku. They'll stop fighting sooner or later," said Shippo.

Miroku smiled slightly and looked at the sky. It had been four days since she had left and his heart ached inside him.

"You idiot! Did you really think to trap me in that hole!" exclaimed Kagome. Inuyasha stood up fast and prepared to shout in her face when her mouth opened to say the word.

"No! Please Kagome it was just a joke. Don't say–" It was too late. Falling to the ground, he growled as she stood above him, eyes flaring.

"A joke? A joke! You have been trying to drop me in holes, throw me in lakes and drop me offcliffs! Do you think those jokes, Inuyasha? Answer me!" snarled Kagome.

Inuyasha glowered up at her but sniffed her scent anyway. It smelt more like an angry dog right now then anything. He smiled. If he could get her good and angry, she wouldn't see what he had planned coming.

"Well, I actually found them hilarious," said Inuyasha, standing. "I mean, if you had actually fallen off the cliff instead of throwing me off, I would've still saved you." He moved closer to her and she ground her teeth. His voice became soft as his face inched closer to hers. "What, you didn't trust me? Why?"

Kagome stared and felt herself beginning to blush. His face was so close, and she could feel his breath on her lips. Smiling, she began to lean forward. Just as there lips were about to touch, a roar from above tore them apart. Inuyasha quickly pushed Kagome behind him before looking up. What he saw shocked him.

Kilala crashed into the earth, sending dirt and grass to spew everywhere. She was panting hard and had an envelope in her mouth. Miroku rushed to her and quickly pulled the letter from her teeth so she could breath easier. Fire erupted around her and she returned to her tiny cat form.

"Kilala! Are you all right?" asked Shippo, touching the two-tails forehead. She was hot from exhaustion and fatigue

"She's exhausted," stated Kagome, pulling out her medical kit. Taking a dose of medicine from a bottle, she opened Kilala's mouth and poured the liquid into her. Kilala shuddered, but immediately fell into a deep sleep, her breathing even and calm.

Miroku, however, had ripped open the letter and his eyes grew wide as he read it over and over.

"Oy! Miroku! What does it say?" asked Inuyasha, taking the letter from Miroku.

He read aloud:

_My friends,_

_I have sent Kilala to you because I require your assistance in the Northern Kingdom. Someone unexpected has come to the castle and I'm afraid he plans on killing me. Inuyasha, you should know of whom I speak. Sesshomaru. Come as quickly as possible and please apologize to Kilala for me. I don't wish her to be hurt or exhausted because of this._

_Sango._

Inuyasha snarled and looked at Kilala, his face softening. She had left Sango to come get them. Kagome was reading over Inuyasha's shoulder and she gasped at the name.

"Sesshomaru? He's at the castle? We have to hurry, Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome, her prier mood forgotten.

"And how, may I ask, do you plan on getting there when Kilala is nearly dead from exhaustion?" growled Inuyasha. He was so close to getting what he desired and then Kilala had to show up. So close…

"I'll call Hachi. He can help," said Miroku suddenly, breaking Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Hurry, Miroku! I don't like this one bit," muttered Kagome. Miroku nodded and walked away, searching in his robes for the special spell he had made for talking to Hachi.

Kagome rounded on Inuyasha, face again contorted with rage. Inuyasha smiled weakly and backed away, wondering if he could get away with it again. He stopped and stared at her as she advanced on him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice was threatening. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku, who had his back to them and was casting his spell. Shippo was beside him, fascinated by the words Miroku was saying.

So, Inuyasha did the only thing he could to stop her from saying the 'S' word. He lunged forward, grabbed her by the arms and pushed his lips against hers. Kagome let out a tiny squeak of shock but melted in his embrace. It was just as she had dreamed. Inuyasha smiled against her lips and prolonged the kiss only a few more seconds before pulling away. Kagome sagged onto his chest, panting.

"What…what was that for?" stuttered Kagome.

"I needed to shut you up somehow and that seemed the easiest way," murmured Inuyasha. Kagome giggled and lifted a hand to his ear. Rubbing the soft fur, she giggled again when he leaned into her hand, eyes half-closed. A low purr began in his chest and he felt as if in heaven. If this was the treatment he got every time he kissed Kagome, he should do it more often.

"I see you two have been having fun," said Miroku from behind them. Kagome's hand stopped dead and Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He realized he had his head on Kagome's shoulder, where she could reach his ears easier. Blushing, they pushed away from each other and Miroku smirked.

"Hachi will be here soon, so I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you enjoyed getting your ears scratched, Inuyasha," smiled Miroku. Inuyasha's face was blank and then it changed into a slight smile.

Miroku backed away as Inuyasha advanced on him, eyes dangerously calm. Tripping over Kagome's backpack, Miroku fell flat on his back and Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"What did you say?" asked Inuyasha innocently. He didn't transform Tetsusaiga; he left it in its rusted shape.

"I…I said that Hachi will be here soon and then I stopped! I said nothing else!" managed Miroku. A lump was forming in his throat as he saw the Tetsusaiga hover above his throat.

"That's what I thought," smirked Inuyasha, re-sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Yes…well, let us get ready for Hachi's arrival," said Miroku, standing. Inuyasha turned away and crossed his arms. Kagome stared at him and then walked over.

As she passed she whispered, "We'll finish what we started later."

Inuyasha smiled. He had gotten what he wanted.

* * *

And yes I am done another fabulous chapter! How many of you were surprised I made it the Queen instead of the King who was at the Inn? Lol. Please Review! The next chapter will be up soon I hope! 


	6. Old Enemies, New Faces

Hello! I got this chapter done quickly so I posted it quickly! Hope you enjoy! P.S. SryI haven't been putting up Disclaimers. Just found it annoying to say it every time so I'll post it every three chapters or so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Min, can I ask you something?" whispered Sango. Min looked over to her and saw the troubled look on her face.

"Sure."

Just as Sango opened her mouth, the doors to her right opened wide and a young man walked in. He wore a red kimono with black markings. His hair was black and tied back by a white ribbon. His bangs hung down to shade his chocolate brown eyes and he looked surprised to find someone in the room other then Min. Sango felt her face flush red. She knew who this man's cousin was now. Kuranoske. So that meant…

"Please, no," moaned Sango, as another man stepped into the room. Sure enough, it was whom she feared.

Wearing a blue kimono with a fur-trimmed vest over top of it, Kuranoske gaped at Sango. He wasn't as good looking as his cousin, but he could catch a few women's eyes. Sango groaned. This was not good.

"Min, you didn't tell me that we had a guest. And such a lovely one at that," said the other man, smiling as he walked over to Sango.

"Yeah! Mother said that you were out hunting with cousin Kuranoske so I kept her entertained till you came back!" explained Min. "Sango, this is my brother Yasashiku. Yash, this is Sango, your," Min giggled, "bride-to-be."

Yasashiku's mouth dropped open and so did Sango's. They stared at each other over the short distance that he had moved and Kuranoske was gaping as well.

"Wow…I wasn't expecting that type of reaction," muttered Min as she stepped up to Sango. "Hey, Sango? Are you all right? We need to get you some other accessories. The ball is tomorrow remember?"

"Yes…of course Min, I'm sorry." Sango bowed to Yasashiku and rushed past the two cousins without a backward glance.

"Wow," said Yasashiku. Kuranoske looked at him and sighed heavily. "What's wrong, cousin?"

"Well, Yash, I know that woman. I once asked her to marry me but it seemed the monk she was travelling with loved her more. So, be wary cousin. If the monk shows up, you may have some competition," explained Kuranoske. Yash nodded slightly and walked over to the bed. A giant boomerang was positioned beside it.

"What's this?" asked Yash. Kuranoske winced.

"It's Sango's weapon, the Hiraikotsu. I've seen her battle many times with it and she is good! Believe me, cousin, you do _not_ want to verse her in battle or get her mad."

_Hm, mother said she was homely, and had no spirit. From the looks of it, I may come to like this Sango._ A slow grin spread on his face as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Damn it Kagome, I said I was sorry!" snarled Inuyasha as he plummeted to the ground once again. Kagome was sitting on a blanket and her fists were clenched in her lap. Her eyes were closed and anger coursed through her.

Ever since he had kissed her, he had tried to pretend it hadn't happened. Kagome was furious with him when he failed to grasp what she was trying to tell him. Instead, he went on with his little pranks and this time he had gone too far. Inuyasha found his 'push Kagome in the lake' prank hilarious, but now Kagome hadn't stopped saying the 'S' word.

"I don't care if you're sorry or not Inuyasha. You shouldn't play mean tricks on me to forget what you did!" growled Kagome in reply. Inuyasha brought his head up in surprise and saw that her words had not reached her own ears in her rage. "Even since you kissed me, you've been acting worse then usual and it's beginning to piss me off!"

Hachi and Miroku stared as Inuyasha's face turned a deep shade of scarlet. He jumped to his feet and lunged at Kagome, hoping to silence her. However, she was ready for such an assault and calmly moved out of the way. Inuyasha tumbled down the hill behind her and stopped only when a large boulder thought it kind enough to be in his way.

"Damn you to hell Kagome!" murmured Inuyasha, standing shakily. But he smiled anyways. Her scent was driving him wild lately, and he just couldn't help provoking her to keep it that way.

"Inuyasha! Hachi says he has had enough rest! Kilala has also had enough rest. Hurry up! And please stop annoying Lady Kagome, she is frightening Shippo," called Miroku. Kagome felt her anger fade at the sound of her frightening Shippo and she quickly hugged the kitsune to calm him.

"I'm sorry, Shippo. He's just getting on my nerves," explained Kagome, petting the kitsune's hair. Shippo smiled up at her and nodded.

"It's all right, Kagome. Inuyasha gets on everyone's nerves!" said the kitsune happily.

"What was that, runt?" snarled Inuyasha. Shippo let out a tiny squeak of fright as he turned his head. Inuyasha had walked up the hill and was regarding him with cold eyes.

"Leave him alone, Inuyasha," whispered Kagome dangerously. Inuyasha's eyes snapped to hers and he sniffed at her scent. It was still the same. Smiling slightly, he saw her mouth open and the smirk was wiped off his face as he realized what she was about to do.

"I left the runt alone! Isn't that enough, Kagome? Please don't! Please!" whimpered Inuyasha. Kagome closed her mouth and cocked her head to one side, studying him. He was extremely handsome when he begged, she had to admit. A slight grin pulled at the tips of her mouth and she turned away. Kilala was at her feet and mewed up at her happily.

"Yes, lets go Kilala. Sango will be waiting."

Flames erupted around Kilala as she transformed into her full demon form. Crouching down to let Kagome on her back, she growled as Inuyasha approached them.

"Don't growl at me you big brute. I'm riding with Kagome," said Inuyasha, trying to get around her. She snarled a warning and Inuyasha glared at her.

"Inuyasha. Ride with Miroku, all right?" said Kagome.

"Feh. Fine wench but if you get in trouble, don't expect me to save you," snarled Inuyasha. In truth he wanted her to get in trouble just so he could save her. But he loved her scent right now, how her anger mingled with her original scent.

"Let's go," said Kagome. Kilala let out a snarl and leapt into the air, followed closely by Miroku and Inuyasha on Hachi. Only a few more hours.

* * *

"Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango as she whirled her boomerang at the imaginary demon. She smiled as her boomerang made a clean swipe through the illusion and another demon appeared in its wake.

"Min! That's enough!" shouted Sango as she caught Hiraikotsu. Min stopped chanting and the demon disappeared. People began to clap as Min walked over to Sango.

"That was awesome, Sango! I wish father could be as talented as you! I know Yash is really good with a sword, and maybe he could verse you with your Hir-hiraik…your boomerang!" exclaimed Min, placing the small orb she had used to create the illusion in her pocket.

"Thank you, Min. I would like to challenge your brother. Miroku…" When she said his name a pang was felt in her heart and she winced.

"Miroku? Who's he?" asked Min as they walked back into the castle.

"A monk. I sometimes battle with him when I'm bored and he's beaten me every time. I wish to see if your brother can do so as well," whispered Sango in reply.

"Well, how about tonight, Lady Sango?" said a voice from behind her. She whirled and brought the tip of Hiraikotsu to a man's throat. She blushed crimson when she saw it was Yasashiku.

"Forgive me, Lord Yasashiku. I didn't know it was you," apologized Sango, bowing.

"Please, Lady Sango, call me Yash," he said, bowing over her hand as he took it in his. Sango blushed crimson again and then heard something behind her. Whirling, she brought up Hiraikotsu just as lightning hit her.

"Who's there!" shouted Sango.

"You know well who I am, human. Where is Inuyasha? Is he with you? If so, tell him I wish to finish our little feud once and for all," said a voice from the shadows.

"Sesshomaru," snarled Sango. Out from the shadows stepped a figure clothed in a white kimono with red symbols playing upon it. Something white and fluffy was draped over his right shoulder and his chest armour shone dull in the dieing sun. Cold golden eyes regarded her with little interest as his mouth quirked into a smile, twitching the two purple markings on each cheek.

"You are the woman I saved before, are you not?" said Sesshomaru in a cold voice. The half-moon crest on his forehead was shining as he prepared his assault. If Inuyasha were here, he would need to be ready.

"That was you who saved me?" said Sango incredulously. Sesshomaru saved her? Was that even possible?

"Yes. Now tell me, is Inuyasha with you?" Glancing Sango up and down he added, "And I wish to know your name."

"Inuyasha is not here and if you're so keen on finding him, you should know his companions by name."

"If you are not Kagome, then you must be…Sango. The one that monk is always so protective over. Yes. That is you, is it not?"

"Yes, that is me. Now leave me alone! I don't wish to be anywhere near you right now, Sesshomaru. Go pick a fight with some demon."

They had both been so absorbed in each other's presence that they completely forgot the presence of Min and Yash. They were both staring wide-eyed at Sango as she prepared to hurtle her Hiraikotsu at Sesshomaru.

"You mistake my presence here, girl. I merely wished to speak to the King. We are on dangerous terms right now. Rin?" said Sesshomaru absently as a young girl, looking almost like Min, stepped out from behind him.

"Yes, my lord?" asked Rin.

"I wish you to accompany young Sango and report to me if Inuyasha arrives. I know he will." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Sango and turned on his heel.

"But my lord! I wish to stay near you!" shouted Rin after him. He did not turn so Rin looked at Sango.

"I hope Inuyasha comes soon. That way I can go back to Sesshomaru. But you look nice so it shouldn't be too bad!" Rin's face brightened. "You're name's Sango, right? I'm Rin!"

"Hello, Rin," said Sango faintly. That was too close.

* * *

And yes I am done another chapter! Mwha! I was at the computer all day so I hope you all appreciate it! Well, Review and look forward to the next chapter! It should be up in a few days!


	7. Reunited

**Chapter 7**

"Look! I see some lights!" shouted Kagome from Kilala's back. Inuyasha glanced at her and sniffed at her scent and was disappointed to find it normal once again. He found it deathly attractive when she was angry and he couldn't figure out why.

"That must be the City of the North! Good eye, Lady Kagome!" shouted Miroku. Kagome smiled and gave him a thumps up. It was dawning on the fifth day since Sango had left and Miroku hoped they weren't too late.

"Are we going to land?" asked Kagome as she brought Kilala closer to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"We should land outside the gates. There are bowmen along the walls," stated Inuyasha. Kagome turned to stare at him and he felt his heart flutter. Shaking his head, he rid himself of the image that came to mind.

"Lets land over in the forest and wait for daybreak. They can't shoot us down if its light," explained Miroku.

"All right. Over there then," pointed Inuyasha. Kilala turned to the forest and in minutes they were landing in a clearing.

"I hope we aren't too late," mused Miroku, a worried frown appearing on his face.

"Don't worry, Master Miroku. Lady Sango is fine," said Hachi as he changed back to his original form.

"I hope you are right, Hachi. How I hope."

* * *

"Sango, are you sure you want to fight my brother? Yash is really good with the sword. I don't mean any disrespect, but you might get seriously hurt," said Min worriedly as she walked alongside Sango. 

Sango wore her demon exterminator outfit and was firmly tying her hair up in a high ponytail. Hiraikotsu was strapped onto her back and a sheath was on her left hip. Smiling down at Min, she slipped her hand into the hoop at the top of her Hiraikotsu and walked out onto the field. It was dawn; the sun sending shadows to leap across the City of the North.

Yasashiku was waiting for her in the field, sword already drawn. He wore an outfit much like Sango's, though it was navy blue and green. He smiled at her as she approached and sheathed his sword.

"Lady Sango, it delights me to know you can fight. How should the rules be placed?" asked Yash.

"Well, I have two weapons with me so I shall use two. If you wish, you may do the same. It is an all out battle; the first to bleed in the chest is the loser. How does that sound?" explained Sango. She unattached the black rope that was used for helping her carry it and hefted it up.

"Ah, but Lady Sango I wish not to damage your beauty," laughed Yash.

Sango's eyes flashed dangerously and she turned. Slowly, she showed him the scar on her lower back and then buttoned up her outfit again.

"I have been thru much worse then anything you can comprehend, Lord Yasashiku. My brother, Kohaku, was taken by a demon and in a turn he slew my entire village. He tried to slay me, but only succeeded in giving me this scar. If you wish to bare blood, then do it without concern of my being," explained Sango, turning back to him.

All the blood had drained from Yash's face as he glimpsed the scar on Sango's back. It was deep, that much he knew, and must have caused her terrible pain. Whatever he did to her now couldn't come close to the pain she had already endured.

Kuranoske stepped forward and smiled delightfully at Sango. Sango winced and looked straight ahead.

"I don't want either of you to kill the other, so make it clean," muttered Kuranoske as he started the battle.

Sango whirled the Hiraikotsu first and then charged at Yash as he was caught off guard. He un-sheathed his sword and easily parried her attack. Sango jumped backwards, caught Hiraikotsu and whirled it at him again all in one motion. Yash tried to jump out of the way, but he was too slow. It clipped his leg and blood sprouted from his wound. Sango jumped at him, sword barred and slashed out, hoping to hit him in the chest. Yash brought up his sword just as she grazed his shoulder and hefted her backwards.

Sango landed hard and saw her sword land not far away. She struggled to her feet and caught Hiraikotsu before she blocked another attack from Yash.

"You're good," panted Sango, forcing him away.

"You're not half bad yourself," grinned Yash as he jumped at her again.

"Sango!" cried a voice from behind her. Sango lifted her head and threw her boomerang at Yash, making him jump out of the way. She ran for her sword, picked it up and turned to face the group that was running towards her.

"Get down! I'll finish him for you!" shouted a male voice in the front. He wore a red kimono and had silver hair. Two white dog-ears poked out from his hair and Sango's eyes widened.

"No! Inuyasha, stop!" shouted Sango. But Inuyasha was already unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

A girl who was running behind Inuyasha heard Sango's protest and shouted 'Sit!' just as Inuyasha was about to release the Wind Scar. He fell to the ground with a large crash and everything seemed to stop. Yash jumped at Sango as she was momentarily preoccupied and another man, wearing black robes with a purple over robes shouted at her to watch out. Sango whirled and felt her arm being slashed at. She fell to the ground and Yash stood above her, smiling.

"Wind tunnel!" shouted the man and a giant wide enveloped Yash and Sango. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and stared wide-eyed as Miroku closed his Wind Tunnel with her only inches from him. She crashed into him and they both tumbled to the ground. Yash landed a few feet away and didn't get up. Inuyasha was trying desperately to get out of the crater he had created from Kagome saying so many 'Sits' and Kagome was running towards Sango and Miroku.

"Miroku! You made it!" exclaimed Sango as she hugged him close. He patted her back and explained the journey to her softly. Kilala ran towards Sango and took her out of Miroku's arms, sniffing her over for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine, Kilala. Don't worry!" giggled Sango. She glanced to her right and saw the Prince in a heap on the dirt. Letting out a gasp, she rushed to his side, checking him over. Kagome followed and immediately she had out her First Aid Kit.

"Inuyasha didn't hit him with the Wind Scar, did he?" asked Sango as she turned him over. His head lolled to one side but he was breathing.

"No, I sat him before he could do anything," muttered Kagome in response. "I'll just bandage up his leg and give him so Ibuprofen for the headache and pain."

Kagome dug in her kit as Inuyasha and Miroku approached. Sango smiled warmly up at Miroku and he smiled back, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Who is this guy, Sango?" asked Inuyasha, obviously irritated.

"This is Prince Yasashiku," said Sango. Miroku gasped and Kagome blanched. Inuyasha just muttered a 'Feh' and wandered over to where all the spectators were watching.

"So, Sango, what were you doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"I was fighting the Prince and I was winning before you decided to almost blow him to pieces," snarled Sango as she stood. Stalking over to Inuyasha, she jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "It was just a harmless battle and you immediately have to show off your Wind Scar. You could've killed me as well, fool, if it wasn't for Kagome!"

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened and Sango opened her mouth to yell at him more when two little girls, almost identical except for their kimonos, rushed towards Sango.

"Sango! What happened to Yash? You didn't kill him did you?" Tears welled up in Min's eyes as she gazed at her brother.

"No, no, don't worry Min. He was just knocked unconscious. Kagome, my friend, is giving him so medicine to help him now," cooed Sango, kneeling in front of the young girl. Min wiped her tears from her eyes and smiled up at her.

"Okay. Who's he?" asked Min, pointing at Inuyasha who had his arms folding into his sleeves. Inuyasha was watching the other girl with intense eyes and Rin backed away, hiding behind Sango.

"That's Inuyasha. Don't worry, Rin, he won't hurt you," said Sango. Then she remembered something. _Sesshomaru_. Glancing back at Rin, she saw her shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha…Lord Sesshomaru said that if he came and I was near, he would kill me just so he could fight my lord," whimpered Rin. "But I don't want to die or get caught. Is he really an evil hanyou that kills everything in site?"

Sango's eyes widened and she turned to Rin. "Oh, Rin! Don't let Sesshomaru fill your head with things about Inuyasha. He is actually quite…nice once you get to know him, trust me."

"Can I go back to Lord Sesshomaru now, Lady Sango?" asked Rin, gulping.

"Of course. But I want you to promise me one thing. You won't let Sesshomaru know about Inuyasha until _after_ the ball, all right?"

Rin nodded happily; glad to be able to go back to Sesshomaru. "I won't tell him till tomorrow morning, Lady Sango. Thank you." She rushed away, looking back once to see if Inuyasha would follow her.

"Now I know where I've seen her," growled Inuyasha. "That's the little brat that Sesshomaru keeps around him." Inuyasha let out a dry laugh. "I wonder how long it will be until Sesshomaru comes after me."

* * *

And yes, there it is everyone. I would like some more reviews! .:cries:. I'm really proud of this chapter, but I didn't know how to end it! So, the ending is kinda weird but w/e. The next chappy should be somewhere near the ball. More MS and IK .:winks:. well keep reviewing! 


	8. Authors Note: IMPORTANT

**Authors Note**

Heya my pretty fans. Let me see, I know for a fact all of you were hoping for a chapter, but there is a incy problem with that. You see, I have noticed that I haven't been getting a lot of reviews on this story and it hurts. So, unless I get more reviews, this story will be on hold. Yes, I know that's mean, but it's true. I have only 22 reviews on Scars, Blade and Blood and I'm sad.

So, until futher notice, I will be writing a different story that I hope will  
get more reviews then this one. I'm sorry.

But there is a way to make me write more chapters. If you actually tell people about it and get them to review, then I'll think about it.

Kereyi, out.


	9. Confusion and Confession

Wow! How proud are you, all of my precious Reviews, of me? I continued! Yea! But first we must go over a small thing. For me to start a new chappy, i wish to have at least 45 reviews. Think we can do it? If you give me 40, i'll be happy .:grins:. Anywho, onto the story!

* * *

_"Now I know where I've seen her," growled Inuyasha. "That's the little brat that Sesshomaru keeps around him." Inuyasha let out a dry laugh. "I wonder how long it will be until Sesshomaru comes after me."

* * *

_

**Chapter 8  
Confusion and Confessions**

A groan from the Prince made Sango whirl and rush over to him. The crowd that had gathered to witness Sango and Yash's battle began to disperse.

"What…happened?" moaned Yash as he tried to sit up. His head was throbbing dully and his leg itched but that was all.

Sango knelt down beside him and looked him over. Kagome packed up her things and walked over to Inuyasha, who was watching the castle warily.

"What's bothering you, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha just grunted and Kagome reached up to grab one of his ears. He leaned into her hand as she rubbed the velvety fur and he began to purr.

She suddenly stopped and Inuyasha opened one eye lazily. She was looking up at him, her eyes troubled.

"What now? Why did you stop?" mumbled Inuyasha.

"I'll continue to rub your ears if you tell me what's bothering you," replied Kagome. Inuyasha growled at her but nodded slightly.

"It's just that the young girl, Rin I think her name is, never goes far without Sesshomaru so it made me think that maybe Sesshomaru may come after me tonight. It's kind of unnerving if you think about it," replied Inuyasha, sighing contently as Kagome began to rub his ears. "I mean, I know I know the Backlash Wave but will that be enough? Sesshomaru is tough; he evaded my Wind Scar last time so who knows if he won't do it again?"

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. Rin is going to take care of it. She won't say anything to Sesshomaru till _after_ the Royal Ball," said Sango as she walked over to them. Miroku followed closely, his hand over her shoulders. He shot fearful glances at the Prince as his cousin was helping him up. He swore that he recognized the man but the man kept his head down, so his hair shadowed his eyes.

"A Ball? You mean something like a dance? Oh wow!" exclaimed Kagome, tugging on Inuyasha's ears. He let out a high-pitched whine and she gasped. Letting go, she apologized thoroughly as her face turned bright red.

"Yes. If by 'dance' you mean if there is dancing then yes," replied Sango. "I may have something for you to wear, Kagome, but the guys may have a slight problem with finding ceremonial kimonos."

"Lady Sango!" shouted Kuranoske as he walked over to them, holding onto his cousin. "Monk," he said sourly. Miroku pursed his lips but said nothing.

"How is Yasashiku? Will he be all right?" asked Sango, turning slightly. Miroku tightened his grip on her shoulders but she didn't notice.

"Kuranoske," growled Miroku. "What are you doing here?"

"So you remember me. Well, I had to come and celebrate my brother getting married to the woman I once proposed to," smirked Kuranoske.

"Now, now, my lord. We have much to think about before that!" laughed Sango, waving her hands frantically in front of her.

"Yeah. Leave her alone, Kuranoske. She isn't yours anymore so quit trying to put the moves on her," grumbled Inuyasha, angry that Kagome had stopped scratching his ears. He also didn't like the fact that he would be human tonight. Something didn't smell right, and he had a feeling it had nothing to do with Sesshomaru.

"Well!" exclaimed Kagome, linking her arm through Sango's. "I'm going to talk to her for a bit. Come get us when dinner's ready, 'k Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded solemnly, his eyes begging for Kagome to scratch them some more. Kagome smiled sweetly at him and winked. She then led Sango away.

* * *

"You have returned, Rin. Why is this?" asked Sesshomaru calmly, but his eyes betrayed his emotions. He had specifically asked her to stay with Sango in case Inuyasha arrived and she had run back to him. 

"I returned because I wanted to go to the ball and I need to get ready!" pouted Rin. Sesshomaru had brought her to his chambers and hadn't let her go. He had been prying her for the information of why she had left, but she had promised Sango she wouldn't say a word.

"Inuyasha is here now, isn't he?" asked Sesshomaru, eyeing Rin's innocent expression.

Growling, he sat down beside her and placed his hand firmly on her arm.

"Rin, I do not want to hurt you, but if Inuyasha is here and that human has told you not to tell your lord what is going on, I suggest you forget about it. Did I not warn you about my brother?"

"You did warn me, my lord, but Lady Sango said he was nothing like that. He would never hurt a human unless they hurt him first, and I believe her. And I'm going to the ball tonight, I'm not some animal you can keep caged up!" exclaimed Rin. She grinned slightly at the angered expression she had brought out of Sesshomaru.

"If you have already forgotten, Rin, I was the one that brought you back to life and I can easily take that life away again," snarled Sesshomaru, eyes flashing red. Rin's eyes widened and she eeped softly as she tried to crawl away from him.

_What have I become? _Thought Sesshomaru, fear showing on his features now. _She doesn't deserve to be threatened, what have I become?_

Without a word, Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the door. He stopped by the frame and turned to look at Rin. She was hiding behind the bedpost, fear clear on her face. He winced at the look; he didn't like watching Rin become scared of him.

"If Inuyasha is here, I will postpone our battle till tomorrow, for your sake Rin." Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the bedroom, his kimono making no sound as he walked down the hallway.

_I will not fight that bastard of a brother. Just keep remembering why and you will get through it. It's for Rin; remember her feelings. Remember…_

Walking down the hallway, emotion void on his face, he repeated the words and felt calm surround him. _For Rin…

* * *

_

"Have you decided on your feelings, Sango?" asked Kagome as she lightly brushed her friends hair with the brush she had brought. Kilala was napping on Kagome's back and was making tiny noises as she dreamt.

"Yes. I just don't know how to tell Yash that I cannot be with him." Bowing her head, Sango thought about the look on Yasashiku's face when he saw her for the first time. It was almost like the reactions on Miroku's face every time he saw her. Respect, caring, shock of her beauty. Maybe this was what would help her decide what she should do.

"Kagome? Have you ever seen the expression on Inuyasha's face when he looks at you?" asked Sango suddenly.

Unknown to both girls, Inuyasha had decided to listen in. His ears perked at the sound of his name and he waited for Kagome to reply. Had she noticed his looks? Had she noticed the way he seemed to sniff at her scent daily, memorizing it into his brain? Had she noticed how his attitude sometimes changed whenever they were alone?

"Sometimes, yes," replied Kagome. "I can feel his eyes on me sometimes and when I do catch him watching me, I also notice how his cheeks colour." Her voice turned soft then, "But I can never forget that he still loves Kikyo. I know it's something I should overlook, but I want him to love me like he loves Kikyo. He still has no real clue of how much I love him, and I don't know about his feelings towards me."

Inuyasha bowed his head as his sensitive hearing picked up every word. In truth, his love for Kikyo had begun to fade and was replaced with something else. Sango's voice could be heard through the wood and he listened intently.

"Inuyasha does care for you, Kagome. You just have to remember all the times he has protected you, and cared for you. Do you not remember when we were burnt badly in that fire, and Inuyasha was near tears? (**I don't know if Sango saw his tears, I've yet to watch the episode**) He cares for you deeply Kagome, so don't let anyone say anything different." Sango smiled at Kagome and stood up. Walking over to the closet, she listened closely to Kagome's voice. It seemed frantic.

"How can I compete with Kikyo though, Sango? She is a powerful priestess; she was Inuyasha's first love! I cannot compete with that. He even said he would go to hell with her when she wished it. I will not stand by and let my Inuyasha perish into the fires of hell with that…that bitch!" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha froze. He had never heard Kagome use such words, and they were deep with emotion; he could tell. Turning slightly, he peeked through the crack in the wood and saw Kagome crying. Eyes wide, he stood up and walked away, but not before slamming his fist against the pole outside the girl's room.

Kagome opened the door wide and saw that the wooden pole had been completely severed in half. She walked over to it and touched the claw marks that were visible on the wood. Putting a hand to her mouth, she realized that Inuyasha had been out here and had most likely heard her and Sango's conversation.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" asked Sango, coming out. She put an arm around Kagome's shoulders as Kagome sobbed.

"I have to find him. He knows," said Kagome suddenly and she pushed Sango away and ran into the fading light of day.

"Oh, Kagome." Sango touched the pole and then turned away. She walked into the garden that was stationed in the middle of the castle and sat down on the edge of the water bank. She looked up at the sky and watched as blue bled into red and then black. It was beautiful. She then noticed that the moon was not out; the new moon was present tonight. Inuyasha would be human.

"Sango?" came a voice from behind her. Sango smiled and turned, watching Miroku walk over to her.

"Hello, Miroku," whispered Sango, smiling slightly. She looked back up at the sky and felt him sit down beside her. "It's beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes. It is also amazing how day bleeds into night over and over, like a constant battle between light and dark. But, I came to find you in hopes to talk," Miroku looked away from the stars that had begun to faintly dot the rapidly darkening sky. "Sango, I wish you to be happy, and if being with Yasashiku makes you happy, then I will understand if–"

"Say another word and I will slap you, monk. I love you and only you and I will always be happy wherever you are. You have to realize that," said Sango, eyes glittering with happiness. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and Miroku put his arm around her waist, hugging her close. Sango sighed contently and watched the darkening sky with her only love.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" cried Kagome, searching for him. He didn't answer, but Kagome had one good idea where her hanyou resided. Walking out to the area where they had arrived, she found a lone figure sitting beneath they cherry blossomed tree. It was almost identical to Goshinboku. 

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" asked Kagome.

The figure glanced up at her, and Kagome gasped. Tears were visible on the cheeks of the figure and Kagome now knew who it was. It was indeed Inuyasha, even though he was in his human form.

"Inuyasha! Why are you crying?" questioned Kagome, falling to her knees in front of him.

"I heard what you and Sango were talking about. I…" Inuyasha trailed off, concentrating on Kagome's hands. He was tempted to pull her to him once again and show her that Kikyo's love meant nothing to him.

"You heard us?" whispered Kagome. She reached out and touched his face. He flinched at her touch, but she didn't draw back. She lightly wiped away his tears and smiled at him through her own.

"I just want you to know that every word I spoke was true. I would never lie about something like that, especially to Sango. But when I heard you break the pole, I knew I might have gone too far in talking about Kikyo. I know how much you care about her and I should never had said something like that," Bowing her head, Kagome pulled her hand away. "It's just so hard for me to watch…"

"Kagome, I want you to listen to me carefully. You do not have to worry about Kikyo anymore. She left my heart a while ago, when I was still figuring out…other things." Inuyasha needed to finish this quickly. He could hear the people gathering for the ball the Prince was holding and he wanted to spend as much time with Kagome as he could. "I have finally realized what I have longed to keep hidden. I don't wish to go to hell with Kikyo, I wish to live and be with you."

When those last words left his lips, he grabbed her arms and pulled him to her, his arms wrapping firmly around her. His lips met hers lightly and Kagome's eyes grew wide. She was planning on pulling away, but the way he kissed her suggested he didn't wish her to pull away. She kissed him back lightly and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her and decided to be brave. He opened his mouth slightly and touched Kagome's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. He was surprised when she obliged and he kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue. When they finally broke, Kagome was breathless and leaning on Inuyasha's chest and Inuyasha had his head back against the tree. It was true; his mind could now see through the haze in his heart and find the place Kagome now owned. He had never let Kikyo enter his heart like Kagome had, and he realized how great it felt to be loved by someone when you cared just as deeply for them. Inuyasha smiled and lifted Kagome's chin with his fingertips.

"Is it true what you told Sango? You love me?" asked Inuyasha quietly, brown eyes searching Kagome's own.

"Every word I spoke was true Inuyasha, even that," replied Kagome, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I have loved you since the minute I saw you but I didn't realize it until you went after Kikyo again. When I returned home, I was under Goshinboku and I could just feel in my heart how deeply I loved you. That has never changed, not even when you went to find Kikyo…nor will it ever change."

Inuyasha listened to her quietly, trying desperately to sort through his mind and heart. They both told him to love Kagome the way he knew he could, but a tiny drift of doubt floated through his mind. Kikyo would come after Kagome and surely kill her before she took him to hell by force. And also, he owed Kikyo for bringing Kagome to him.

Kagome had watched Inuyasha's face during her explanation and she saw the confused look residing there. Glancing back at the gateway to the gardens, she noticed more and more people being brought to it. The ball would start soon.

"Come on, Inuyasha. We should go find Miroku and Sango. The ball is starting soon and you still don't know how to dance," Kagome pulled on his hand and he rose reluctantly. Kagome's face brightened as an idea came to her. "How about I show you how to right now?"

"Right now?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and took his left hand and placed it on her hip. She then placed her left hand on his shoulder and placed her fingers in his. She then moved back and forth slowly, showing him the steps.

"Now, if you want to hold me closer, just put your hand on the small of my back, okay?" explained Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"I guess I'm a better dancer then I thought," grinned Inuyasha. He spun her out lightly and then pulled her back to him.

"Yeah. Well, we should get to the ball and show off those moves!" exclaimed Kagome, giggling.

Inuyasha nodded and pulled away from her. Kagome kept her hand locked in his however and he didn't do anything to remove it. Smiling, they made there way to the ball together: Inuyasha still confused on how he could confess and Kagome wondering if Inuyasha still felt the same way.

* * *

Aww, cute ain't it? Don't hurt me for not making Inuyasha say he loves Kagome. .:hides:. Well, aren't you happy now? Lol. remember the review thingie tho. I wish at least 40! Well, i shall write a new chapter and hopefully it will be up by tomorrow, if you obey my demands! .:cackles evilly and awaits reviews:. Adios! 


	10. Shirã and Sashin

Hello everyone! Yes, I have made a new chapter! Yeah! .:cheers:. I hope you're all happy. This took me only a few hours, but w/e. Oh, and let me just say, I kind of made a change in the way one of my characters acts. She has a voice in her head, and you will all realize why once I write more about it! Well, I wrote more at the bottom, so read that if you want an update. Now, read & review!**

* * *

**

_Smiling, they made there way to the ball together: Inuyasha still confused on how he could confess and Kagome wondering if Inuyasha still felt the same way._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9  
Shirã and Sashin**

It hurt, watching as the two walked away, hand in hand. She thought he loved her and only her, and was willing to go to hell with her when she asked, and then her reincarnation had to come and ruin it all.

It wasn't fair. She was the priestess that had pinned the hanyou to the tree; she should be the one to have him, not some wench from the future. She needed to remove her; that much was certain.

_But would Inuyasha still follow you if you killed his love?_ asked a voice in her mind.

**_Of course he will follow me! I am his only love; he has only loved me! I will bring him down if it's the last thing I must do! _**she shouted into the depths of her mind.

_Then we must find Shirã and her brother. They can easily destroy the wench and control Inuyasha's mind. That way, we can both have what we want. I want to finally rest in hell and you wish to have Inuyasha there with you. Fair bargain,_ answered the voice, laughing silently as the other considered it.

**_And you are sure that this Shirã and her brother can take care of the girl? If you are wrong, I will banish you from my mind. You may be helping now, but if you steer me wrong…_** she trailed off and waited for her mind companion to respond.

_I will not steer you wrong. Find them and you will find peace,_ the voice fled back into the depths of her mind and a slight smile appeared on her lips.

"I will do as you say, but only until I no longer need you," she said out loud. Still grinning, she called her Soul Collectors to her and drifted off into the darkness that was her soul.

* * *

"Come now, Sango, we have to hurry to the ball," said Miroku, standing. Sango shook her head slightly, not wishing to leave the peaceful garden. She had a horrible feeling that if she went to the ball, she would lose everything; her friends, her new found love and her own life. And what was worse was the fact that she knew it had nothing to do with Sesshomaru.

"Miroku, I don't think you should go. Neither should Kagome or Inuyasha. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it! And I couldn't live with myself if you or my friends were to perish. You know that…"

Miroku looked down at her and knelt. He didn't like seeing her distressed; it broke his heart. Lifting her chin with his fingertips, he was surprised when he saw unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you. I just know the minute we step foot into the Royal Hall, whatever I am sensing will capture you. Please don't go, Houshi. I don't want to lose you!" cried Sango.

She could see it all clearly in her mind. Inuyasha and Kagome, there feelings finally revealed, vanishing into the darkness that had consumed already so many. Closing her eyes, she could see the two figures, laughing as they wove dark cords around Miroku and dragged him into the darkness. Opening her eyes slowly, she feared that he was already gone, but he continued to watch her, concern etched into his features.

"I can sense it too. But you mustn't worry, my dear Sango. Nothing can harm us as long as we stick together. Please trust me," Miroku held out his hand and Sango grasped it reluctantly. She didn't want to go, but she knew if she didn't, Yasashiku would be furious and would probably feel it a personal insult. She couldn't risk that after all the hard work her father went through to make sure they stayed together. But she wouldn't let that happen.

The feeling deepened as the two walked towards the hallway that led to the where the ball was being held. Sango feared the worst tonight, and she knew now that Miroku sensed it too.

* * *

"You wish for us to rid you of this girl?" growled the tall figure. Long black hair, streaked with red, hung to its waist and a slight smile, revealing as many fangs as possible, showed through the haze of the fog.

"You are Shirã are you not?" she asked. The demon nodded, eyes taking in the human in front of it. Or partial human. Her soul was hatred; her body made from the Earth and ashes.

"That is I. My brother and I will gladly rid you of this human girl, but what will we get in return?" hissed Shirã. She began to pace; she didn't like the feeling of one such as this dead woman standing so calmly in front of her. Her long white and red robes rustled and her right hand was playing lazily with the whip on her left hip. On her other hip was a sword sheath, black and red in colour. Green-red eyes watched the woman with a slight hunger. She wouldn't mind riding herself of this wench; that much was true. But she also sensed that what this dead woman said was etched into her very being.

"I have something you may want. I carry it around, just in case of such an emergency. You will get your payment once the deed is done. I do not wish for you to hurt the hanyou though. Him I wish for myself."

"What is the reward? You tell us and we shall see if what you present is desirable," snarled a new voice.

Shirã turned and nodded to the new figure. "This is my brother, Sashin. He will be helping me, won't you little brother?"

Sashin grinned at his sister, revealing the same number of pointed teeth as Shirã had. His hair hung to his waist as well, a light blue with dark blue lines streaking through it and he wore blue and white robes that had many interesting symbols etched into the material. His soft black shoes suggested that he was quick on his feet and didn't mind getting dirty. On his hips were two sword sheaths, both black and blue in colour. He bowed deeply to the woman that was in front of him and arched an eyebrow at his sister. His eyes were blue with streaks of red within them and he had the look of a sword master.

"I offer you this," the woman pulled a small pink shard from within her robe. Two more followed and she held them up to the siblings. Shirã hissed warningly and her brother watched the fragments with a hidden fear.

"You dare bring such things into our presence?" growled Sashin. He grimaced as she put the three shards together and they merged.

"Yes. These will make you more powerful then you already are. What do you say?"

"These shards you present us with, they were forced out of the body of the Priestess Midoriko, correct?" asked Shirã.

The woman nodded slightly, her eyes fixed on Shirã's. Shirã glanced at her brother and saw him shudder visibly.

"Off us something else, wench. We do not wish for you shards," said Sashin. Shirã nodded and the woman sighed heavily. She placed the shards back into her robes and thought for a few moments.

**_You lied. You said they would be pleased if I brought them the shards,_** she said to the voice in her mind.

_You presented them with the wrong shards. Show them the others, _hissed the voice.

**_What other shards?_** She asked.

The voice cackled quietly and fled. Shuddering, the woman reached into her robes and pulled out the shards again. They were black now, tainted by anger and malice. Smiling, she turned to the siblings and immediately saw the change in their stance.

"Now, now. What is it we have here?" asked Sashin. He stepped forward and reached out to touch the fragments. They seemed to call out to him, coaxing him to take them.

"Brother," hissed Shirã. Sashin stopped and looked back at his sister. She cocked her head to one side and he stepped back to his sister's side immediately.

"If you get rid of the girl, the monk, and the demon exterminator, I shall present you with these shards. Understood?" said the woman.

"One question before Sashin and I agree to your proposal. I wish to know the name of the woman who commands us," said Shirã, eyes narrowing.

"You may call me Kikyo."

* * *

"Do you think I look better in this kimono or this one, Master Jaken?" asked Rin, holding up to kimonos. One was a dark blue with light blue symbols on it. The other was her traditional yellow kimono; the one Sesshomaru had first given to her.

"I do not care, Rin. Just please hurry up. Lord Sesshomaru wished for you to meet him as soon as possible," whined Jaken. The toad demon didn't like the fact that he was left to baby-sit the girl while his lord was out wandering.

"Now, now, Master Jaken. I must look my best if I'm going to the ball!" exclaimed Rin. "I think I'll wear this one!" She lifted the blue kimono up high and, giggling, rushed away to change.

"Hurry up, girl. Lord Sesshomaru isn't to be kept waiting!" shouted Jaken. Rin hurried out in her blue kimono and quickly brushed her hair. Before she had left Lady Sango, she had been given a comb that Lady Sango said belonged to Lady Kagome. She also said that Rin could keep it and Rin loved how it made her hair shine.

A knock on the door made Rin jump slightly. She hoped it wasn't Sesshomaru. No, her lord would never knock before entering.

Rushing over to the door, Rin whipped it open and was shocked to see Min standing outside her door, wearing an almost identical kimono to her own. Giggling, Rin let Min come inside and closed the door gently.

"What are you doing here, Min?" asked Rin as she continued to brush her hair.

"I just felt like coming to see you. It looks like we're going to be identical at the Ball," giggled Min. She then saw that Rin was brushing her hair with what looked like a shell with many bristles at the end. "What's that?"

"This?" asked Rin, holding up the brush. Min nodded and Rin explained, "Lady Sango gave it to me. She said it would make my hair extremely soft and make me more beautiful. Want me to brush your hair?"

Min nodded eagerly and Rin began to brush the Princess's hair. Soon, they were both giggling and telling stories.

"So, that Lord – Sesshomaru is his name? – is like your caretaker?" asked Min.

"Oh no. Lord Sesshomaru is my Lord, not caretaker. He brought me back to life after some wolves attacked me." Rin shuddered suddenly, remembering Sesshomaru's words just a few hours before hand. "_If you have already forgotten, Rin, I was the one that brought you back to life and I can easily take that life away again_."

Rin felt tears well up in her eyes but quickly wiped them away. Sesshomaru didn't mean it. He would never harm her, or so she hoped.

"You were attacked by wolves?" gasped Min. Rin nodded slightly and tried to remember the incident. She explained it as thoroughly as she could and Min was gaping at her when she finished.

"You mean that Lord Sesshomaru rescued you after he was harmed?" Rin nodded. "How come you follow him then?"

"Because I owe him my life. He has it as long as he needs it, for I am indebted to him," answered Rin.

"So, do you care deeply for your lord?" asked Min suddenly. Rin glanced at her sharply, but didn't respond. After a few minutes, Min continued, "I mean, you don't have to tell me or anything, I just want to know. Well, we should get to the ball, don't you think?"

"You go on without me. I have to go find Master Jaken," replied Rin. Somehow, the toad demon had slipped off when Min had come to see her. Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy about that, which would result in a few headaches for Jaken.

"All right. I'll see you at the Ball?" Rin nodded. "Great. Bye!"

Rin closed the door after Min left and looked at the polished glass that Sango had given her. It was just large enough that she could see her face, but small enough that she could fit it in her hands.

Sitting on the bed, she stared into the polished glass until she grew weary of looking at her reflection. She needed to find Jaken and her lord. That was when the laughter started.

* * *

"You left her alone?" growled Sesshomaru as Jaken cowered below him.

"Min, the Princess, was with her, me lord. I did not leave her unattended, I just wished to make sure you were all right," whimpered Jaken.

"If she is harmed, Jaken–" Sesshomaru cut off when he heard the words he was saying. Whirling, he began to walk back to the accommodations that the King had so nicely given him and his company.

"Me lord, she has most likely already left for the ball!" shouted Jaken. Sesshomaru didn't turn; he just continued to walk. She wouldn't go far without consulting him; he knew that for a fact.

Sesshomaru turned the corner and stopped suddenly, the smell of demon reaching his sensitive nose. He didn't like that smell; it was surrounding his doorway. Walking forward, he drew Tokijin and quietly opened the door.

Cackling filled his ears as the door slammed behind him and he was left in darkness. Suddenly, two faces appeared in front of him, both mirrored images of the other. One had long black hair streaked with red whilst the other had long blue hair streaked with navy blue.

A slight scream caught his attention and he found that Rin was tightly tied up in the black haired demon's hands.

"Ah, so the great Dog Demon Sesshomaru is here as well. Don't you find that interesting brother?" laughed the black haired one.

"Yes, sister, this is going to be more interesting then I thought." The blue haired demon grinned broadly, showing his many teeth, "Well, it seems our doggy friend is finding this hard to take in. Look at his face Shirã. I don't think he likes the fact that we have the little girl."

"No, he doesn't look too happy now does he Sashin? Shall we stop his pain by killing the girl off?" laughed Shirã.

"Harm her and I shall kill you both before you have another chance to breathe," growled Sesshomaru, his knuckles white as he held tight to Tokijin. It pulsated with the anger that its master was feeling and desired to feel the two demons blood upon it.

"Oh! Look, I think the doggy is a little possessive! Shall we wait until our first deed is done before we go after the Dog Lords feelings?" asked Sashin. His sister smiled and flung the girl at Sesshomaru. Black smoke enveloped the room and they both disappeared, but there laughter could still be heard.

"Rin. Are you all right?" asked Sesshomaru, shaking the girl's tiny shoulders. Rin opened her eyes slightly and then screamed, but cut herself off when Sesshomaru winced.

"I'm fine, my lord. Who were they?" asked Rin, a little shaky. She sat up and put a hand to her neck. As she pulled it away, her eyes grew wide when she saw blood on her fingertips.

"You're hurt. Let me see," said Sesshomaru, turning her. He lifted her hair and found two gashes across her neck. He shuddered, hoping they hadn't let anything leak into her wound. He quickly placed his hand on her gash and waited until he found nothing fatal within her wound. Cleaning the blood with a small washcloth, he wrapped her neck up and then stood.

"What happened Rin?" he asked. Rin stood with him and then sighed when she saw that her kimono was stained with blood.

"I was looking at my reflection in the polished glass Lady Sango gave me and when I was bored with that, I decided to look for you and Master Jaken. Before I got up though," Rin stopped when she picked up her other kimono. She would just have to wear this one. "I heard laughter. I didn't know what it was until the room went black," Her voice became muffled as she went around the corner to change. She came back a few minutes later, wearing the yellow kimono. She continued, "That was when those two came into my room. One growled at me and told me I wasn't the one they were looking for. The other one, however, picked me up and knocked me out. Then I woke up and you were here. What else happened?"

_They must be after Inuyasha. Once again you get into trouble, little brother._ Sesshomaru straightened and put his hand on Rin's shoulder.

"We need to find these two demons. I won't attack Inuyasha tonight, but I do not wish him to be harmed before I can get to him," said Sesshomaru calmly. Rin nodded and walked towards the door.

_I won't let Shirã and Sashin get away, not after they harmed Rin. But I do know who they are after. Inuyasha better watch over his mate tonight; they had the look of the hunt written all over their faces._

"Are you coming, my lord?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru nodded and picked up Tokijin. It pulsated twice before going silent and Sesshomaru silently agreed with his sword. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

A/N:  
Now, the matter of reviews is going to be a slight problem. Since we didn't get anywhere near 40 reviews before, let's make this 40 reviews. Sound all right? Good. And if you, my pretty reviers, make it more then 40, I shall put up another chapter quickly. Deal? Well, I must go now! The weekend is here and I still have plenty of work to do. Adios!


End file.
